Luck is not on my side
by pandacchii
Summary: Midokuro prompt for brendii - Midorima seems to be having the worst day of his life, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. Teikou days


The green haired teen groaned inwardly as the next bad occasion fell upon him, in compliance with the horoscope he had been granted earlier this morning.

He whips his head around, emerald eyes surveying the crowd to make sure no one is watching, before looking frantically about him, searching for the lucky item he knew he had brought to school with him. He had noticed just a block away from his school that his hand was frighteningly absent of the handkerchief he knew he had been dragging along with him.

However, as he searched his entire body for the object, it was nowhere to be found.

Midorima huffed out a breath of annoyance, narrowing his eyes down at the pavement.

On days like today he truly regretted ever getting into his habit of checking the horoscopes every morning, making it a personal religion of his.

But, he had become so obsessed with it- it was not like he could back away from it now. Besides what would that say about his character?

The boy continued walking, having now given up all hope on finding the lucky item. He had an inkling that perhaps he had left it at home, but there was no time to go back and retrieve it from his home. At this point, he just hoped his daily horoscope would be kind enough throughout the day to let him find another handkerchief at the school.

He scoffed at the thought however, knowing he really shouldn't hope for luck on days such as this.

Upon reaching the school he tilted his head towards the Teikou sign, pushing his glasses up with his finger, willing his mind to concentrate.

Shintarou had to make sure he had recovered by basketball practice, or who knows what other misgivings may occur at such a dangerous sport on an unlucky day.

As school went on to lead to the basketball club practice right after homeroom, he truly realized that he had been right in fearing it for a reason on this particular day.

He concentrated on the hoop in front of him, down half the court, and took a deep breath before releasing the ball from his arms in a fluid motion, the ball landing swooshing with ease inside the basket.

Midorima let out a smug smile, pleased by the fact that at least his bad horoscope didn't affect his skill in the sport.

But as he turned around – just a fraction too sharply - reaching for another ball, his glasses fell off from where they were perched on his nose, skidding to the other side of the court.

The boy watched in horror with large eyes as Aomine dashed across the court, his sneakers squeaking against the smooth floor, only for his feet to step exactly where Midorima didn't want them.

Aomine caught Kuroko's pass with his hand, looking back at him with a smile, before his foot stepped down on Midorima's glasses, the crack from the glasses reverberating throughout the whole gym.

Tension filled the air as everyone paused in what they were doing, their bodies going stiff.

With a hesitant glance, Aomine turned his head towards Midorima, a sheepish smile on his face as he slowly stepped off the now broken pair of glasses on the gym floor, wincing as it cracked a final time without his weight on it.

Midorima took a deep breath, holding it as he squinted in the direction of Aomine and Kuroko, making out the blurred shape of his ruined glasses on the court, broken into small fragments, the glass shattered.

Seeing this Aomine picked up the glasses in a flurry, trying his best to piece them back together in a futile attempt.

Kuroko watched the scene with his usual expression, his eyes trained on Midorima, watching his expression.

The Ace walked over to where Shintarou stood, holding out his hands like a peace offering, palm up, the sadly pieced together pair of glasses balancing precariously on them.

"I'm uh.." He started, looking away from his teammate. "Really… sorry about your glasses."

MIdorima said nothing, taking the remains in his hands.

He turned away, reaching his hand up to push his glasses up, but instantly letting his hand fall, realizing his lack for the glasses where they usually sat.

He sighed instead, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It doesn't really matter, I have a spare anyways." A lie, of course.

Aomine breathed a sigh of relief, believing the white little lie.

"Whew, well then no need to worry, huh?"

He turned his head over his shoulder, cocking his head to the side with a broad grin on his face towards Kuroko.

"Let's keep playing Tetsu!"

Kuroko leaned to the side, blinking over at Midorima with a worried expression in his eyes, as he watched his teammate with interest.

"I'm going to help Midorima-kun."

The smile instantly disappeared from Aomine's face to be replaced by a disappointed frown.

"But why? He says he has another pair…"

Kuroko walked over to where Shintarou stood in surprise, immediately looking away as Kuroko neared him.

"Well I am partially the fault of this. I am the one who passed the ball to you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine let out a displeased sigh, turning away to practice his shooting.

"Fine…."

Rolling his eyes at his partner's antics, he grabbed Midorima at the elbow leading him forward.

"W-What are you doing?!" Midorima stuttered, planting his feet firm on the ground. "I told you I have another pair of glasses. I don't need any such assistance!"

Kuroko sighed, turning his head over his shoulder to look up at the taller player with watchful eyes.

"But you don't _really_ have a spare pair of glasses do you, Midorima-kun?"

Letting out a huff of annoyance, he turned away from Kuroko's stare.

"Even if I don't I can still see where I'm going."

But the small player chose to ignore him, pulling him farther down the court to the locker room to retrieve their clothes before the next class started in an hour or so.

"Kuroko!" He exclaimed, tugging his arm back.

"It will only be for a little bit," Kuroko promised, not pausing in his stride. "Just let me lead you to your classes and for lunch and the rest of the day."

Midorima sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up, both embarrassed at the way he was being treated as if he were a preschooler again, as well as the fact he was all too aware at the firm grip Kuroko had on his arm. But he chose to ignore the latter, though his rapidly beating heart against his ribcage seemed to be a constant reminder of that.

"Hmph," He let out, letting himself be dragged by the smaller boy. "If it's only for today, and being that I cannot see, I suppose I must accept," he allowed.

Midorima couldn't help but notice the little breath Kuroko let out, whether from relief? He wasn't too sure, but he also couldn't help but wonder what face he made, and thinking about that just seemed to speed his heart up at a faster pace.

After quickly changing in the locker room, he had Kuroko lead him around to his classes for the time before lunch, and he felt strange, awkward, all too naked to have his glasses away from him. He felt as if everyone could tell what he was thinking.

From now on, he assured himself, he would make sure that he would call into the school with some kind of sickness when his next bad horoscope day came along. This day was just getting far too horrible.

He was treated with strange stares as Kuroko lead him by the arm, his little seeing eye dog not reacting to any of these stray looks, and even seemed to cling closer than how he was before -If that was even possible.

Midorima couldn't help but notice every time their arms brushed against each other, causing a hot jolt of lightning to course beneath his skin.

And every time, his face would heat up, the red blush spreading to the back of his neck.

Without his glasses hiding his reactions, he had to turn himself away from Kuroko, unable to look at the boy, fearing it would just get worse.

Kuroko noticed all these things however, and he would always peek over at Midorima from the corner of his eye, letting out a small, satisfied smirk.

When Midorima recovered, and looked back down at Kuroko, the smirk would be gone, and the process seemed to keep repeating itself.

By lunchtime, Midorima was simply exhausted. He wasn't used to these rollercoaster of emotions he was being trialed through today, as he had never been so close to Kuroko within such a long time span.

They usually had a minute or two of quick conversation during practice, and whenever he spotted him in the hallways during the school hours, he was always with Aomine, and Midorima was always quick to notice the ease Kuroko had with Aomine, but before, he would merely shake it off, putting it through his mind as something new and unique to him that was all.

It was kind of difficult now he was realizing to ignore those facts as they sat side by side on the rooftop, his heart still beating like an incessant drum. He knew what it meant, really, but as he swallowed down his food, chewing silently, he wished to ignore it just a little longer, knowing that things would resume back to normal once tomorrow came.

Midorima gripped his chopsticks, reaching for his rice, but instead his chopsticks seemed to grab nothing but air, his hands missing his initial destination by inches.

He sighed irritably, trying again, but only to have the same thing occur again.

Kuroko sipped his drink from beside him, his lips quirking into a silent smirk.

Noticing this, Midorima felt his face heat up at the fact Kuroko was watching, and forced all his concentration on aiming correctly this time. He narrowed his eyes, willing the blurry vision to become clear once more.

It didn't seem to help.

Kuroko set down his drink quietly, and reached over with his own pair of chopsticks, picking up a small clump of rice.

He extended his arm to Midorima, pausing just before the other boy's lips.

"Here you go," he offered, pushing the rice closer to him.

Midorima's eyes widened with surprise, scooting back slightly.

"What are you doing?!"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, looking at him innocently.

"Feeding you."

"I don't need to be fed!" As if to prove his statement, he reached over for his chopsticks once more, placing them between his fingers, and now decided to try at the steamed vegetables in his bento.

He missed, of course, and instead reached the rice. But as he snapped the sticks forcefully down on another, it only separated the bits of rice, leaving him with nothing.

The boy beside him gave out a light chuckle, amused by his irritation.

"I beg to differ."

Midorima grumbled unhappily, looking for anything to retort back with.

But he found nothing, and decided it was no use protesting anymore. He was mentally exhausted.

"Fine," He mumbled, parting his lips as he inclined forward, closing them down on the clump of rice Kuroko still offered.

As he chewed quietly, Kuroko let out a pleased smile, retreating his chopsticks back.

He looked at them with a bright curiosity, turning them over in his fingers.

"Indirect Kiss."

At this, Midorima jolted where he sat, dropping his own pair of chopsticks at the statement, his face growing red once more.

"I-i-indirect kiss?!" He stuttered, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

This caused Kuroko to laugh once more, but it was more open this time, and Midorima paused in his sudden surprise, noting that it was that same look that he only shared with Aomine.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but to let out a pleased smile.

Suffice to say, the rest of the day seemed to filled with awkward backwards and forwards glances towards the other, but as Midorima laid in bed that night, tossing and turning in his sleep, he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, the day hadn't been all that bad.


End file.
